Before I Die
by R5AAFan
Summary: One-Shot. Ally is diagnosed with leukemia and makes a list of what she wants to do before she dies. Austin finds the list and decides to make her wishes come true. *Pure Auslly fluff* *This is my first one-shot* *I do not own Austin & Ally*


**Hey! This is my first one-shot! The ending is sad, but cute. I really hope you like it. I'm new to the 'one-shot world', but I hope this is good enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, You Can Come To Me, Miami Mall, or anything else you might recognize in this.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V.

Today, I've been diagnosed with leukemia. I have a month left to live. I can't believe I'm going to die. I always thought I'd live for a long time, get married, have kids, everything! But I'll die at sixteen, and never even had my first kiss. Stupid leukemia.

_Two days later..._

Austin's P.O.V.

I'm woken up by the phone ringing. Both my parents are at work, so I have to get it. I groan and get up, before getting the phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi, Austin. It's Penny." Ally's mom greets me. "Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I had to get up, anyways."

"Okay. Well, I was wondering if you could come over. Did Ally tell you the news?"

"What news?" I ask, confused.

I hear her sigh. "Austin... Ally have leukemia. She have one month left."

"WHAT?!" I shout, now completely awake. How come Ally didn't tell me? I can't lose her! She's my best friend! My partner! My crush! My everything.

"I'm sorry, Austin."

"Umm... Why did you want me to come over?"

"I found something in her room that you might want to see. Oh, and she's depressed. I thought you could cheer her up, a bit."

"Alright, I'll be right over." I tell her and hang up. I quickly put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I run my hand through my hair to make it less messy, and I'm out by the time you say the word song. I run all the way to Ally's house and ring the doorbell. Her mom answers.

"Hello, Austin. Here, come in the living room with me. I'll let you talk to Ally, after we're done." She tells me. I nod and follow her to the living room. We sit down on the couch. She sighs and turn to me. That's when I notice the sheet she's holding. She hands it to me. "I found this in her room. You should take a look."

"Isn't this, like... Intruding her privacy?"

"Maybe. But you should really read this."

I sigh and look at it.

_Before I die_

_1- Get my first kiss_

_2- Overcome my stage fright_

_3- Tell Austin my feelings_

_4- Let Austin read my book_

_5- Learn how to dance_

_6- (Try to) spend a day with Dez_

_7- Kiss Austin_

_8- Get Trish and Dez together_

_9- Break a rule_

_10- Bungee jump_

I blink and read the numbers three, four, and seven countless times. Does she actually likes me back? Oh, that'd be awesome!

"Can I go talk to her?" I ask Penny, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Please don't mention the list." She tells me. I nod, put the list in my pocket, and run upstairs, to Ally's room. I softly knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Austin. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

I open the door and she's on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She's wearing sweat pants and my over-sized sweatshirt (for her) that was too small for me. I've known Ally since birth. Well, she was born two months after me, but you get the point. Everytime one of my sweatshirts or t-shirts was getting too small for me to wear, I'd give it to her. She loves them. Her hair are in a messy bun, and she looks like a mess.

I walk over her bed and lie next to her in the same position.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, Alls. I know you better than that."

"Then, why did you ask?"

"To see if you'd tell me the truth."

"My mom told you, didn't she?"

"How do you know?"

"I heard you talking."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I learned about it two days ago. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even you, mom, or dad."

"Alls, I'm your best friend. I would've come over, or something."

"I'm sorry." She whispers and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. I turn toward her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault."

"I can't believe I'll die in a month."

"Don't say that. There are treatments for that. You can't just give up, Alls."

"I don't want to fight, Aus. My life is almost over. I'll just have to deal with it."

"Don't give up, Alls. Please." I beg her, tears forming in my eyes. She sits up and I follow her lead.

"I don't want treatments, Aus. It costs a lot of money that we don't even have, and sometimes, it doesn't even work. So, what's the point in wasting money?"

"I'll help with the payments. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me." I tell her, the tears now falling freely on my cheek. We're both a huge mess, right now, crying in each other's arms.

"Don't waste your money on me. I'll be watching over you from up there."

"It won't be a waste if it means keeping you with me. I love you, Alls."

"I love you too, Aus, but-"

"No. Not in that way. I love you. Like, I'm in love with you. I have a crush on you since third grade."

"You... Really?" She asks me in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

"I love you too, Aus." She smiles at me, but her smile quickly falls. "But it's too late. I only have a month left."

"Then, we'll make it the best month of your life." I tell her, taking out the list.

She gasps. "Where did you find that?!"

"Your mom gave it to me." I tell her, breaking the promise I made to her mom. "She found it in your room."

"Wow. You can always trust your mom, huh?" She rolls her eyes and I chuckle.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask her.

"Hey, let's do something. I chose one, you chose the one after. Then me, then you, and it goes on. Okay?" She asks me. I nod. "I'll go first. Well, three is already checked off the list. Maybe... Number five?"

"Learn how to dance?" I ask her. She nods. "Umm... Alright. Which type of dancing you want to learn?"

"Slow dancing?"

"Alright. Come on." I get up and take her hand, pulling her up. "Slow dancing is easy. You just follow the guy's lead. Here." I take her right hand and put my other hand on her waist. She puts her left hand on my right shoulder. "Kay, ready?" She nods and we start slow dancing. "See?"

"Hey, I'm getting the hang of this!" She says happily.

"Kay, now the spin."

"NO!" She exclaims as I spin her. I make her spin back to me and she playfully glares at me. I just smile at her innocently.** (A/N: Like in Club Owners & Quinceaneras)**

"Now, it's my turn to chose something." I tell her while we're still slow dancing. "I really like number one and number seven."

"Get my first kiss, and... kiss-" I cut her off by kissing her. It's a soft, slow kiss. Perfect. After what seems like hours (I'd be fine with that, if air wasn't a necessity), we slowly pull away. "Wow." She breaths out. I nod in agreement, lost for words.

"Austin, your mom just called. She said you have to get back home to do your chores." Penny says, entering Ally's room. She notices our position. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Ally and I both say at the same time.

"Right. Well, Austin, you'll be a great boyfriend for Ally. You guys are just so cute!" She says.

"Mom!"

"Actually, I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, yet. I was going to."

"Oh... Uh, well... Proceed." She says and walks away, closing the door. Gotta love Ally's mom. She always has been like a second mom to me.

"So..." I turn to Ally. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Austin, but..." She trails off.

"There's a but. That's never good." I say sadly.

"No! That's not that, it's just that... I only have one month, Aus."

"I don't care, Ally!" I exclaim. "Why do you have to remind me that you only have one month?! That I have one month left with you? I know it! No need to remind me!" I nearly shout at her. Tears start forming in her eyes. "Oh, no, Alls, don't cry... I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You're completely right. I'm sorry. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She tells me. I smile and hug her.

"Austin! Don't forget your chores! And I'm _not_ talking about kissing Ally!" Penny shouts from downstairs, ruining our moment.

"Gotta love your mom." I chuckle. She giggles in my chest. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." She nods and kisses my cheek. I smile down at her and leave her room. I go back downstairs to face Penny.

"You told her about the list, didn't you?" She asks me with a smirk.

"I can't lie to her, Penny. You know it." I tell her.

"It's fine. Please make her last days the bests."

"I will. And that's a promise that I will keep." I tell her. She nods and hugs me.

"Thank you, Austin."

"For what?" I ask her as she pulls away.

"Everything. Protecting my daughter, making her happy, supporting her, being there for her, loving her, every single thing you've done that made her life better since you've been little."

"You're welcome. Ally's everything to me."

"I know that. Everyone who see you two together know how much you matter to each other. You're everything to Ally, too. You know, the first thing she said when we got back from the hospital was 'How am I going to tell Austin?' She cares about you. She told me how she didn't want to leave you alone. She wanted her life to be with you, Austin. No one else. When she was about fourteen, I asked her who she'd want to be her husband, and the father of her kids. She told me that she honestly wanted him to be you, and no one else." She tells me. Penny and Ally always had a close relationship. Ally told eeveything to her mom, so I know what she told me was true.

"Wow. I didn't know I was so important to her. Thanks, Penny."

"You're welcome. Now, go do your chores." She tells me, pointing to the door. I chuckle and nod, leaving.

Ally's P.O.V.

I listen to my mom and Austin's conversation from upstairs. I sit down and lean against the wall, full-on sobbing. I knew Austin loved me, but I didn't know I was _that_ important to him. I'm everything to him. I can't believe I won't be there for him, anymore. Life's a cruel thing.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V.

It's been a week. Two days ago, we went bungee jumping with Trish and Dez. It was awesome, and we all had a lot of fun. She also counted that day as a day spent with Dez, explaining it was almost impossible to spend an entire day alone with him. Today's my turn to decide what to do. I decided today's the day she'll overcome her stage fright. I get in Ally's room, and she's finishing getting ready.

"Hey, Austin! Did you decide what we're going to do?"

"Yup. You're going to sing on stage!" I announce. She freezes and looks at me with fear in her eyes.

"S-Sing o-on stage?!" She stutters.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. Trish and Dez are already setting everything up! We'll be singing the new song!"

"You Can Come To Me?"

"That one."

She sighs. "Fine. But you promised you'll be with me the whole time?"

"Duh. It's a duet."

"Right."

"Come on, let's go find Trish and Dez."

"Alright." I grab her hand and we walk all the way to Miami Mall, to the food court, where Trish and Dez are finishing setting the stage up.

"Hey, guys! Is everything ready?" I ask them.

"Yup." They both say at the same time.

"Good." I nod and jump on stage, pulling Ally with me. I grab my accoustic guitar that Dez brought here and start playing the chords. I nod at Ally. She looks at the small crowd and freezes.

"I... I..." She stutters. I stop playing and grab her arm, turning her to face me. I lift her chin up so that she's looking at me.

"Hey, listen to me, okay?" I tell her softly. She nods. "Imagine no one's here. It's just you and I, rehearsing in the practice room, okay? Just look at me the whole time. It's just you and I." She nods. "Ready?" She nods again and takes a shaky breath. I start playing again.

**Austin** _Ally_ Both

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

**And when you're afraid **

**That you're gonna break**

**And you need a way to feel strong again**

**Someone will know it**

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

_You can come to me,_

_Yeah_

We both stare in each other's eyes. I start leaning in, but I stop when the crowd starts cheering. Ally looks away from me to the crowd and smiles before walking away.

"I did it! I did it!" She exclaims and hugs me.

"I knew you could do it!" I tell her, hugging back.

"That's because you were there with me. Thank you."

"Anything for you." I start leaning in again, but stop when Trish and Dez appear, cheering. I groan and Ally giggles at my reaction.

"That was great, guys!" Trish says, hugging Ally, then me. Dez and I do our handshake, then he hugs Ally. Then, out of nowhere, both of them hug.

"Umm... Guys? Did we... miss something?" I ask them.

"Umm... Yeah, I kinda asked Trish to be my girlfriend." Dez says.

"Really? When?" Ally asks exitedly.

"Yesterday." Trish answers and they both start squealing. Then, Dez starts squealing with them. The girls stop and the three of us give him weird looks.

"What?" He asks us. We just all shake our head and act like nothing happened.

**List status:**

_1- Get my first kiss; _Check

_2- Overcome my stage fright; _Check

_3- Tell Austin my feelings; _Check

_4- Let Austin read my book_

_5- Learn how to dance; _Check

_6- (Try to) spend a day with Dez; _Check

_7- Kiss Austin; _Check

_8- Get Trish and Dez together; _Check (kind of)

_9- Break a rule_

_10- Bungee jump; _Check

Now, the only things left are letting me read her book, and make her break a rule.

* * *

One week. That how much time she have left. Let's say she isn't doing good. She started losing her hair last week, and by now, she barely have any. She doesn't have a lot of energy, and lost interest in life. She isn't the joyfull Ally I've known all my life, anymore. And it pains me.

"Hey, Ally." I greet her as I get in her hospital room. Yup, you heard right. She's in the hospital. She collapsed, two days ago. Her parents immediatly called the ambulance. I told my parents, this morning, that I'd be staying at the hospital until the end. They agreed, knowing nothing could change my mind.

"Hey." She greets back weakly. I sit on the chair next to her bed. "What are you doing? Come on, I want you to lie next to me." She tells me. I nod and lie next to her in her hospital bed. I wrap my arm and her shoulders and she lies her head on my chest.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her, breaking the silence.

"Weak. Horrible. Terrible. Ugly. Useless. But loved." She tells me. I smile at the last one, but frown at the rest of them.

"It's normal you feel that way. But not ugly. You're beautifull, no matter what." I tell her.

"Thanks, Aus."

"No problem, Alls."

We go back to silent mode. It's not an awkward silence, though.

"You know, you still have two things left to do." I tell her.

"I forgot what they are."

"Let me read your book, and break a rule."

"I didn't do my homework, three weeks ago. I'm a rebel." She tells me proudly.

I chuckle. "A true rebel."

"I want you to read my book, but only once I'm not here, anymore. And I want you to keep it to yourself. No one can read it except you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll say 'Don't touch Ally's book!' Is that okay?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Austin?" Ally asks me, as weak as ever. I can regretfully tell that it's almost time.

"Yes, Alls?"

"It's time."

I rush over her. Her eyes start to close. "I love you, Alls. Never forget that." I tell her, starting to cry.

"I... love you... too... Now and... forever..."

"There's no way I could make it without you, Alls."

"Move on, Aus... I'm not the... only one... for you... Continue... your dream... and make it... big..." I can tell she's trying really hard to stay awake... And alive.

"I won't move on. You're the only one for me, Alls. I don't want to perform, anymore, Alls. Not without you by my side."

"I... love... you... Aus..." BEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

Gone. Ally. The love of my life. Gone. I collapse beside her. I take her hands, full-on sobbing.

"I love you, Alls. I'll never move on. Please wait for me."

* * *

**I want to cry :( I really hope you liked it!**

**I'll start my new story soon. Probably by next week, or by this weekend. I'm not sure.**

**Please, reviews!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
